Uma feliz Páscoa
by Misao-chan
Summary: Omi sente falta de comemorar alguns feriados, mas uma doce e inesperada surpresa o aguarda em sua casa para a Páscoa Sumário péssimo, ficlet, Aya x Omi, LIME do tipo carregado, primeira tentativa no fandom de Weiss, ficpresente para a Evil Kitsune


**Uma feliz páscoa**

(criatividade em títulos é para os fracos , é o que eu sempre digo)  
Casal: Aya x Omi (é o apocalipse!)  
Spoiler: Nenhum  
Avisos: Heavy Lime, praticamente um PWP  
E eu particularmente consideraria esse fic mais como um ficlet do que um fic, e nesse caso ficlet é igual a uma desculpa válida para um pequeno lime temático que eu escrevi para dar de presente para uma amiga querida, apesar de não ser fã de escrever limes

* * *

_**Este fic é um**_ _**presente tosco e feito em 30 minutos (e provavelmente OOC, apesar das pessoas duvidarem de mim nesse ponto) da filha Misao-chan, para a mamãe Evil, com desejos de que ela goste dessa coisa , e que de alguma forma ela compense um pouquinho à falta do chocolate em sua doce vida nessa data.  
Amo-te mamãe!**_

_**PS: O original sofreu alterações. A todos que me torturaram por uma continuação digna, aqui esta ela...apesar de eu não achar que ficou muito melhor e ainda odiar descrever cenas de felação...ai deus!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Omi apertou o passo de volta a seu lar. Ele tentava inutilmente ignorar a razão óbvia pela qual as ruas estavam vazias, e as casas cheias, ignorar os sons de famílias reunindo-se em alegria que escapavam das janelas pelas quais ele passava.

Ele não tinha uma família para a qual retornar ou com a qual comemorar os feriados festivos. Não que isso fosse realmente um problema, afinal, ele ainda retornaria para os braços fortes de Aya, e isso acabava por lhe fazer tão protegido e amado como qualquer pessoa que retornasse para uma casa cheia de parentes.

Ele não conseguia, todavia, evitar por vezes um sentimento saudoso da época em que os mesmos feriados que hoje ele ignorava solenemente, costumavam significar alguma coisa para ele.

Afinal, que mal havia em comer ovos de chocolate na páscoa, como todo mundo? Sem pretensões, sem toda a carga religiosa. Apenas pela oportunidade de não desperdiçar a chance de comer chocolate na companhia de alguém querido.

Omi colocou a chave na porta e suspirou longamente. Aya nunca iria se deixar envolver em uma coisa tola e aparentemente sem sentido como a Páscoa. Melhor seria esquecer essas idéias de uma vez, e preparar o café da manhã.

Porém, algo o tomou de surpresa, por que antes mesmo que ele tivesse terminado de tirar a chave propriamente da fechadura, a porta abriu-se e algo o puxou rapidamente para dentro.

Antes que Omi sequer percebesse completamente o que havia acontecido, uma venda tapava seus olhos e seus pés eram retirados do chão por um par de braços musculosos que levantou seu corpo sem o menor sinal de dificuldade.

'Aya?', ele perguntou em um sussurro, o corpo rígido e completamente em alerta para uma possível defesa, caso a resposta fosse negativa.

Um beijo suave no pescoço foi tudo o que ele recebeu em resposta, e deixou seu corpo automaticamente relaxar sobre os braços que o mantinham, sabendo sem sombra de dúvidas que se tratava do corpo de seu amado ao lado do seu. Aquele cheiro era inconfundível.

Omi poupou-se de tentar conseguir informações sobre o que Aya tramava, ele sabia que se havia sido vendado, provavelmente ele tinha algo maior em mente, que não revelaria até que fosse hora que estabeleceria como correta.

Antes que pudesse ter mais pensamentos a respeito do que aconteceria, Omi sentiu o corpo ser colocado sobre a superfície macia da cama, que afundou suavemente sob seu peso e o de Aya ao seu lado.

Suas roupas foram retiradas com cuidado meticuloso, e cada peça que se perdia era recompensada com o calor de mãos que passeavam lentamente por cada pedaço de sua pele, fazendo com que ele lentamente ficasse cada vez mais excitado com a perspectiva de aonde aqueles toques levariam.

Quando ele já estava completamente nu e levando suas mãos até as mãos de seu amante, para que a venda de seus olhos fosse finalmente retirada e eles pudessem finalmente começar a fazer algo mais sério em relação ao 'problema' que crescia entre suas pernas, uma mão de toque firme o segurou pelos ombros contra a cama.

'Shhhhh', sussurrou a voz sexy em seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo em que algo morno caia sobre seu peito.

Pego de surpresa, o pequeno arqueou diante da sensação inesperada e deixou que um leve gemido escapasse seus lábios.

Sua respiração tornou-se mais pesada quando uma segunda sensação – um rastro molhado e decidido, seguindo o exato caminho traçado pela substância quente de minutos atrás – passeou por seu peito, e desceu até o umbigo.

'Aya...', ele gemeu, e deixou que uma de suas mãos fosse até a venda em seus olhos, apenas para ser segurada firmemente, enquanto uma segunda mão envolvia seu órgão rígido fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto.

Suspirou esperando que aquela mão começasse a se mexer sobre ele e foi surpreendido novamente pela mesma sensação morna de antes, mas dessa vez, ela espalhava e cobria todo o seu estomago e a junção de suas pernas.

Seu corpo arqueou por um longo momento, e quando ele voltou, a venda foi retirada de seus olhos em um movimento rápido e seus lábios cobertos com os de seu amante. Quando finalmente se separaram e ele podia novamente respirar parou um momento para analisar algo novo na sensação do beijo de Aya.

Ele sentia gosto de...chocolate.

Olhou para baixo com olhos levemente arregalados e viu fios sedosos de cabelo vermelhos caindo sobre seu estômago, de onde seu amante o observava com um pequeno sorriso malicioso e movia seus dedos sobre uma quantidade absurda de chocolate que havia sido depositada ali, em sua virilha.

Esses mesmos dedos foram até sua boca, e ele mais do que prontamente os limpou com a língua, fazendo movimentos insinuantes.

O sorriso de Aya alargou-se.

'Feliz Páscoa', ele disse finalmente, e Omi pensou que provavelmente ela seria.

Seus sentidos imediatamente confirmaram tal previsão, quando a boca de seu amante desceu sobre si sem qualquer aviso prévio, fazendo-o novamente arquear sobre a cama.

Ele sentiu mais do que ouviu o pequeno riso de Aya, a sensação que tal ato causou em seu membro fazendo com que seus olhos fechassem-se instintivamente em uma tentativa de recuperar um pouco seu controle, de tentar atrasar o inevitável resultado que aqueles movimentos causariam em poucos momentos.

Omi fez um esforço para abrir os olhos novamente, e olhou para baixo. Ali, entre suas pernas, a cabeça de Aya subia e descia em movimentos lânguidos, e enquanto uma de suas mãos pressionava os quadris de seu amante na cama para que ele não se movesse, a outra mão, suja de chocolate, movia-se sinuosamente sobre os músculos do estômago de Omi desenhando padrões sem sentido.

Notando a movimentação do corpo que tinha em seu controle, Aya olhou para cima, e segurando os olhos de seu pequeno nos seus, deu uma longa lambida da base até a cabeça do membro, rodando sua língua na parte de cima com firmeza.

A visão que estava tendo associada às sensações correndo por todos seus nervos e corpo foi demais para Omi, e entrelaçando os dedos de sua mão com aqueles sobre seu estômago, ele deixou-se ser levado pelas ondas do orgasmo em um grito mudo de prazer.

Quando finalmente voltou plenamente a seus sentidos, respirando fundo e sentindo-se maravilhosamente bem, observou enquanto Aya deitava-se a seu lado. Este, imediatamente colocou algo frio sobre seu peito, que Omi identificou como sendo um tubo de calda de chocolate.

'Sua vez', Aya sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo levemente.

Num movimento rápido que tomou seu amante de surpresa, Omi virou os dois corpos sobre a cama e sentou-se sobre o peito de seu amante, fazendo-o perder o ar por um momento. Então, deliberadamente abriu a tampa da calda, e despejou uma bela quantidade do líquido grosso e marrom em seus dedos, deixando que um pouco errasse o alvo propositalmente e lambendo-os em seguida, enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos do corpo sob si.

Vendo o brilho de puro prazer e luxúria daquelas orbes, abaixou-se e capturou os lábios levemente inchados em um beijo longo e quente. Quando se separaram, um pequeno fio de saliva escapou pelo canto da boca de Aya, e escorreu pelo queixo.

Omi deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação ao notar aquilo.

'Feliz Páscoa, Aya', o pequeno desejou, pretendendo usar o tubo inteiro de calda das maneiras mais interessantes possíveis, antes do fim daquele dia.

* * *

_**Esse fic foi postado também a pedido da Evil. Eu, em momento nenhum pretendia fazê-lo , mas como o presente é dela, se ela pede que eu poste , bem...eu vou lá e posto.**_

_**E ah sim, aos fãs de Weiss, perdoem-me se este fic não for assim, uma 'Brastemp' e tal. Eu já assisti a série de Weiss, e não estou escrevendo sobre dois totais estranhos aqui, mas mesmo assim acho que esse fic não vale um pão-com-ovo e não me acho suficientemente capacitada pra seguir carreira nesse fandom hehehehe.**_

_**Mas espero que gostem mesmo assim!  
Beijos e boa páscoa a todos **_


End file.
